Trouver Mon Amour
by Hallie-Clancy
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki has been locked up in her brother's pent house, since she was 15. Byakuya finally lets Rukia live on her own, but whats his motive. Rukia decides to work for a firm, but working under Kurosaki has it's ups and downs. He shows a ruthless man, but is kind underneath. Can Rukia bring back the old Ichigo, or will his walls be to strong to crack? And what is Byakuya up to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys it's me again. This is kind of an experiment, so if you like it tell me so I can continue. I'm going to do Rukia's point of view for Wakeup Surprise next, so watch for it. This is also going to be different than my other story in format. It will have longer chapters, but they will take longer to get out. And if you want me to continue Rukia will meet Ichigo in the next chapter. Sorry for any error's and reviews make me write fast. Also the title means Finding my love in French. I hope I translated it right-crosses fingers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters, Tite Kubo does.

* * *

**Trouver Mon Amour**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Les Mises en Chantier**

**Rukia:**

I thought of a place away from the nobles of my home. It seemed like a sensational and non-existent place. Where there were normal people, but not your every average day joe people. I mean the sophisticated people who you could have a conversation with and not sit in a long stressed silence. I've always wanted a friend to laugh with, to do girl things with you and gossip with. I never really had a real friend, except for Renji, which doesn't really count. I guess he's more like a brother, since Byakuya practically forced him to be my friend when I was adopted into the Kuchiki family. He said something along the lines of, 'Be nice Rukia. You need a friend your age or you will not develop proper social skills.' He was a friend none the less, still not a girl that I could share my darkest secrets with, but still a friend. I wanted to be away from this if even for a little while. I wanted things to be like how it was when I was an orphan.

When I was younger I did live in an orphanage. I wasn't a street rat or anything, but there was barley any rules to follow. Our care takers never really did their job of taking care of us. They gladly accepted the money they were given to 'take care of us' though. So we practically had no parents. No rules. No money. It wasn't the right way to live, not by a long shot, but at least we weren't caged in with so many rules. It was a bittersweet memory but a good one all the same.

I was ready to get away from my brother who didn't allow anything except good manners in his home. Don't get me wrong I love my brother, he's just, a stiff person. He's very difficult to be around and even a harder person to befriend. And having a relationship with him as a sister is even harder, since Byakuya is a stoic and an extremely emotionless person. When I'm around him I always feel so stressed that I physically and emotionally get tired from being around him. He makes me so self-conscious of myself. So, I try to never mess up around him because I feel like every time I'm around him I let him down. He also always reminds me to not tarnish the Kuchiki name, which puts a lot of pressure on me at times. I guess it's just good to finally breathe from being so tied down to politeness and manners. I can finally be me and it's about time, I was ready to be my real self again.

It's already bad enough as it is in the Kuchiki Estate. Just about all the nobles of our family hate me because I'm not of 'pureblood.' It's comical at times, how even the younger children are just as stuck up as their parents. I feel like it was a rule that was placed when I was adopted, but I was the only person to not know the said rule. Anyways, I was adopted at the age of fifteen, and I guess some of the family members didn't think it was fair because I could possibly be the next heir, which they completely overlooked. I have no intention to do what Byakuya does, Byakuya's job seems way to stressful and I really don't know all he does anyway. I know the other nobles only put up with me, since Byakuya is the head of the Kuchiki household. But it would have been nice if at least one of them would have shown some kindness, none of that matters for the time being, most of it anyways. Even though I am being allowed to go and live on my own and am able to get my own job, I know Byakuya would drag me right back to the Kuchiki Estate if I ever did anything unsatisfactory in his eyes. Partying like an animal, dang, I'm definitely going to have to take that off my list of things to do. No need to cause a ruckus and no need to make me, Byakuya or the clan look bad. That is if I ever want to have a life.

It's so exciting Byakuya is finally letting me go and live on my own. I dreamed of this day time and time again. I have pleaded with Byakuya to just give me a chance on my own, and I swore if I ever messed up he could drag me back here, no questions asked. But his answer was no. He told me I wasn't ready and at such a young age I shouldn't be living on my own. Yes I know most people leave their childhood homes at eighteen to go to college or to see the world, but not me. My family's a little different. Byakuya never lets me do anything alone. Someone always has to be with me. He usually sends his body guard Renji with me, even though he was my first friend I'd still like some privacy. Having a body guard to baby sit you at the age of twenty-two isn't cool on any level. When I asked him if I could go to college he told me I couldn't go and brought college to me. I mean I can see a brother being a little over protective, but he is just taking it way too far. I mean I lived my entire child hood without anyone taking care of me. You would think he would let me live on my own, but no I have to be treated like I'm a fragile little princess. It makes me feel like a complete child, who can't take care of herself and I really feel lonely, since I don't really have any friends.

Starting tomorrow though I'm hoping that's going to change. Hopefully I can make a few friends in the near future. Maybe I'll even find my first boyfriend.

So, yeah I'm twenty-two, never had a boyfriend and am ready to finally have my own life. I'm not sure why I'm being allowed to live on my own now of all times. Maybe he's realizing I am growing up and can take care of myself, but he probably hasn't. I'm guessing he has a motive, but I'm not one to complain. It was just really out of the blue. Like I said I totally love it. I'm so psyched to finally be living on my own tomorrow. And hopefully my interview tomorrow will be good at Seireitie Inc.

I am so happy to be starting my own life.

And I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**Ichigo:**

I was looking at the case in my hands with my orange vibrant hair casting shadows on my eyes. I was leaned back in my swivel chair, my right hand twirling my pen, my feet propped up on the corner of the desk and the case held nonchalantly in my left hand. I kept losing focus on every case I read.

It was frustrating thinking about it, as it is already I am short on staff and I'm sitting here thinking about it. This is probably the worst time for my assistant to take a vacation, not like she gets all she needs to get done anyways. I can usually find her slacking off or in someone else's office. It's just so hard to find good employees now days. I looked at the case, which made me sigh stressfully. Speaking of replacements, Momo's replacement was supposed to be here at seven, ten minutes ago. I don't even know who in the hell is going to be replacing her, but I need my damn coffee already. And last week I had to fire three of my employee's for indecency and violating the code of conduct. The stupid idiots got caught by one of the higher ups and of course I didn't have a choice about firing them for having desk sex. It would have made me look bad in front of Aizen, even though I hate the man, if I didn't fire them it could have resulted in me losing my job instead. What the hell was Aizen even doing in my department, and who the hell has threesomes?

It's just frustrating beyond belief.

Idiots. Why do I surround myself with idiots? You would think people with law degrees would have some common sense about where you should screw around. Preferably in my opinion they should do it at home at home, in a private place, and not in the office.

I have just about had it for today. I'm only ten minutes in and I'm already ready to pull my hair out. Speaking of them, I need to find new employees to replace them. Could my day get any worse? Wait why did I asked such a question, scratch that, knock on wood, I probably just jinxed myself.

I heard three quick wraps, from fragile knuckles, on my door. The soft banging on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I took me feet off the desk and set the file down. Sitting straight in my chair I looked at my hands clasped together. "Come in," I said with pure venom, looking up to give my employee my best scowl.

It seemed to work wonders on her. Her face fell slightly from her sickening sweet smile, but she still maintained the awful radiance. She had auburn hair, an hour glass figure and a big bust she obviously was trying to use to her advantage. But unfortunately she didn't know me. It wasn't going to work with me. If anything I hated it when women tried to sell their bodies off like that. You're here to work, and you're not here to try to find someone so you can get laid. I guess you can say my mom raised me right. Don't get me wrong I like the opposite sex, but modesty can get you far at times. And I don't enjoy girls that look like sluts.

She bowed making her waist length hair almost touch the floor. She stood back up and looked at me with her gray doe like eyes. "Mr. Kurosaki, how may I help you," she asked smiling, pulling her hands together under her chest making her breasts come more out of her shirt.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "Your late," I said to her, getting angrier by the second. "I expect you to be here on time, every time. You are to show up every day at seven. Do I make myself clear," I barked at her, almost smirking at the reaction she gave me. She looked hurt in the eyes and her lip was quivering. "Now, do you have any applications for me," I said, making it sound like a statement. I find people are more likely to answer and give you what you want if you demand for it instead of asking.

She looked down at the files in the crook of her right arm like she forgot that she was even carrying them. She held them in both hands and looked at me with pure confusions. She was so shocked that she opened her mouth several times with nothing coming out. Finally she stammered, "Uh…Y-yes Mr. Ku-Kurosaki."

She took a few hesitant steps toward my desks and handed the papers to my awaiting hand. She stood there waiting, but this time she kept her eyes casted away from me. She was most likely uncomfortable in my company. "Anything else Ms…?" I asked waiting for her to tell me her name.

She looked up for a second like she didn't understand what she was being asked. Then she answered, "Inoue, Orihime Inoue."

Her eyes started to brighten up again, so coincidently I had to shut her down again. "Go get my coffee, black," I said with a sharp tone, flipping through the applications and acting like I was reading them.

When she left I put the papers back down and sighed, leaning back in my chair. Today was going to be awful and it just begun. I decided to go through the applications. After going through most of them I found out that wasn't going to hire any of them. I was almost ready to give up when I saw one that looked intriguing. This person didn't even go to a specific college. They had some of the greatest professors from all over come and teach them. Whoever this is must have been loaded, and they also went through the curriculum in five years passing with top marks. They would do well for replacing those idiots. And considering how fast they went through the curriculum they look like they have good work ethics. I was very pleased. I may have just found a shining star in a mess of losers and idiots. Excited I looked at the top to find their name. In Nice cursive handwriting was Rukia Kuchiki. Kuchiki, I wonder if she's related to the great business tycoon Byakuya Kuchiki. I'll definitely set up an interview with her.

"Rukia Kuchiki, eh?" I asked out loud.

Then interrupting my thoughts someone threw both of my wooden oak doors. They crashed against both the white walls leaving marks on my walls.

"What the Hell," I yelled, standing up.

"Kurosaki," Uryu said with a murderous intent.

Uryu was glaring at me with intent to kill. I was really getting sick of people today. I was ready to sit in my peace and quiet, so that I could get my work done. Glaring, I stared back at Uryu. He wore a dark blue collared shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. He wore black slacks and glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. He was scrawny and didn't intimidate me in any way. His fist were clenched by his sides, jaw was set gritting his teeth together, all while glaring at me.

"You bastard," he seethed through his teeth. He took two steps towards me and pointed his finger at me. "Who in hell do you think you are. You heartless. Cold. Insufferable prick. Have you lost all emotion Kurosaki." I could tell he was getting angry. He was going to make this little spat last until he felt like he won the damn argument. I needed to end it now.

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked, coming out from behind my desk? Who knew what he was getting mad at me for this time. He' always had a problem with me. We were both hired from the same group, but in the end all he became was the top researcher while I became the boss of the firm. So, it's easy to say he probably has a grudge against me.

Crystal blue scanned across my facial expressions, analyzing my face, as if he was trying to read me.

As if.

I stood my ground waiting for a response, giving no sign of forfeit. He seemed to be calming down, but by no means was he going to give up. He was going to try a more civil approach to the situation, since he knows I don't do civil. "You really don't have any emotions, do you? You think everyone is made out of steel just like you. Well Kurosaki not everyone has walls built around their heart like the FUCK'N WALL OF CHINA! You may be the boss, but learn some humanity and stop chasing everyone away and making girls cry. There are people that care about you, and I don't know how that's possible. But you need to stop hurting them." Uryu preached at me.

At the end of his speech he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose waiting for a reply. I leaned back at the desk and crossed my arms over my chest. He was starting to get very annoying. "Number one she was late and showing disrespect, and two Ishida you are right. I am the FUCKING BOSS. Now get back to work." I seethed through my teeth the second time today, walking back around my desk to my leather swivel chair.

He just glared at me and turned back around to the doors. "One day, just one day Kurosaki. You're going to find a girl you care about, and only then you will know what I'm talking about. She's going to run it over with a eighteen-wheeler, rip it out of your chest, and proceed to stab you. And god I can't wait for that day."

He then left through the double door's without saying a word. Truth be told I'm really not that bad. Today has just been an awful day. I'm moody and I knew he was right. I wasn't going to say sorry to her, but I wouldn't be such a dick next time. Just maybe he was right about finding a girl part, not about her killing me and breaking my heart, but finding a smart and strong woman wouldn't be a bad thing.

When she came back in kept my anger in line, took my coffee, told her to set up the interview and waited for my long tedious day to end.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked it. Please review if you wish for me to continue. Otherwise I will probably drop this and try a diffrent style of writting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for all of the support, and if you wish for me to continue then you should review. I am going to need all the support I can get. I'm still really iffy about this story, so as long as I have reviews I will continue. The only way this story will get dropped from this point on will be if I am getting no reviews. So please review and I wil keep the chapters coming. I am also sorry if it's a little boring for you, but it was need to start the plot.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Notre Premiere Rencontre**

* * *

It was around eight o'clock in the morning when Rukia Kuchiki finally decided to wake up. She usually wasn't one to sleep in so late, but there are always first in everything. She was just tired from being so restless during the night. She was absolutely excited for today and couldn't wait until she could finally be on her own. It would be a great but exhausting day. And tomorrow would just be another long day with her interview and all. She really wanted to get that job. It would mean a lot to her, and it would show Byakuya that she could live on her own efficiently. She would just have to prove to him that she was capable on her own no matter what happened because there is no way she would come back to this cold and isolated place once she left it behind. She appreciated everything Byakuya has done for her, but it was time for her to go, time for her to become her own person, time for her to make her own mistakes and to learn how to fix them.

Rukia lied on her silk sheets trying to adjust her eyes to the lighting. She rubbed the grogginess out of her eyes, and looked out her window. Her window had a wonderful view. Looking out the window you could see a lush garden with all kinds of plants. In the middle of the garden was a table with chairs that made it perfect for tanning in sun. She would find herself sitting in those chairs outside watching the sun rise over the thick hedges that kept her inside the walls of the manor, or sometimes she would just sit there and read a book while she would let her pale skin soak in the sunlight. It was beautiful and relaxing place to be, but unfortunately it was the only place she liked in the entire Kuchiki Estate. And if you ever wanted to find her you would know exactly where to go.

Rukia stretched her arms above her head in the air to get all the kinks and knots out of her back, since she had been lying in one spot for a good eight hours. She was wearing a silk nightgown, since she was a Kuchiki and to Byakuya she was to have the nicest of things.

Once she was finally awake and sitting up in bed Rukia let a small smile grace her lips. To her it has been years of not being able to smile. Well, not a real smile. Fake smiles were always easy to uphold. It was the real smile that she couldn't wear when no one was around to see. It was nice after all these years to finally smile again.

A genuine smile.

It made her feel good, refreshed, and almost happy. All of this felt like a fresh start. She could be anything she wanted to, and just being able to have her own freedom in what she wanted to do with the rest of her life almost made her scream in joy. She just kept thinking of all the great things that could come out of this beginning in life.

_This will be good. Almost just like the old days. It'll be good for me to finally walk on my own again._

Rukia threw her silk sheets off of her body, pulled the canopy apart, and stood in the middle of her room. She had about six or seven boxes lined up against her right wall that couldn't even compare to all the things she had in her room. She had so many lavish things in her room, but the truth was she didn't want anything to do with any of the items. Rukia didn't want all the things Byakuya has given her; she wanted things she had earned for herself. The only thing she packed up were her clothes, some little things here and there, photos of the sister she never met, and her sister's ring.

The photos and the ring were probably the most precious thing to Rukia. The photos meant everything to Rukia, since it was the only evidence she had that proved that Rukia actually had a real sister. No one ever told her she was here sister, but she knew that Hisana was here sister. They looked exactly alike from their skin, to their hair and eyes. Even though no one ever talked about Hisana she still had something to think of her sister by, but the sad thing was even Byakuya wouldn't talk about her. Byakuya was the one who choose to marry her, so why couldn't he talk about her; he was supposed to love her. Even when everyone else thought she was a disgrace he didn't. Also it happened such a long time ago, so if he is still hurting he should have already made mends with it. Rukia thought about this subject from time to time but Byakuya was far from an open person. If anything he was the most closed off person that Rukia's ever met.

_Maybe one day he'll talk about her, and when he does I'll relish in his words. Because it'll be one of the only memories I'll ever have of my deceased sister._

There was one time that Byakuya referred to Hisana, but he didn't say anything to Rukia about her. Byakuya simply gave Rukia a ring, and when she tried to ask him about it. He coldly turned his back to her and begun to walk away. It was like it was still a touchy subject for him that wasn't meant to be talked about. When Rukia examined the ring she found its raw beauty simple but extravagant. It was a golden ring with three diamonds on the band, and on the inside of the ring '_To my Beloved Hisana' _was sketched in a neat curly style.

Rukia always had the ring with her, except when she went to the shower and stuff like that. The day she acquired the ring she slipped it on a silver chain and wore it with pride.

She walked to the bathroom with her clothes for the day under her arm. She looked at her mirror in the bathroom to see her own reflection. She saw her incredibly pale skin, her violet eyes, and her tiny body. She was insanely thin especially at the waist, but she wasn't anorexic thin. She had a flat stomach that bore muscle she just had a delicate bone structure, and couldn't gain weight no matter how much she ate.

Her hair was in a small bun at the top of her head, so she undid the clasp in her hair and let her raven hair fall to her shoulders. She shimmied off her dress, and stepped into the cold relaxing shower. She let the cold water run down her body while she let the dirt and grime from the day before wash off her body. She closed her eyes and hummed a tune as she was finishing up her shower.

Then she heard three loud bangs on the bathroom door that made her eyes suddenly open and widen at the sudden noise. The bangs were followed by a deep voice that sounded like, "Rukia?"

Rukia couldn't hear the person very well, but she was pretty sure who it was. If it was him she would be just a bit irritated. She washed the soap off her body and turned off the shower.

Once the shower was off, so that she could hear whoever it was when or if they spoke again, she asked as nicely as possible, "What is it?" Just in case she was wrong and it wasn't him she didn't want to seem like a bitch especially to someone who didn't deserve it.

"Um, Rukia, are you in there," the voice asked again?

Renji. Now she was irritated. She gritted her teeth together trying to stay calm and thinking what she should say.

_That idiot, what the hell does he think he's doing? He couldn't wait a few minutes for me to get out of the shower. Instead he has to bang on the door while I'm trying to take a relaxing shower._

Rukia grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her lithe body. "Yes, Renji, I'm in here. Just wait a minute so I can get changed." Rukia said angrily through gritted teeth, letting the venom roll off her tongue. She didn't really care what Renji thought about her, and at this moment she wanted it to be known that she was mad at him for interrupting.

On the other side of the door Renji was taken aback by her displeasing voice, but didn't make an argument with her. "Okay," he softly spoke, blushing. He took a step back from the door and decided best to wait on her.

Rukia decided to take her time with getting ready. She already had her clothes on which consisted of denim capris that fell a few inches below her knees, yellow flats, a white tank top and a yellow cardigan. In other words she looked cute and presentable. Now all she had to do was freshen up. She applied some make-up, but not too much so that it made it look plastered on her face. You could just barely see it and it made her face look flawless. Finally she pinned her hair up to keep her bangs and hair out of her face while she was packing and unpacking today.

Then she remembered that Renji was waiting outside to talk to her.

_Damn._

She walked out of the bathroom and glanced up at Renji who was had been leaning against the opposite wall of the bathroom she had resided in for the last fifteen minutes or so.

Rukia put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "What was it that was so urgent for you to come and talk to me about? It couldn't possibly be that urgent, Renji? And whatever it is could have waited. You could've at least waited until I got out of the shower." She said in a rude demeanor, belittling him at the same time.

Renji pushed off the wall and looked down at the ground. He was embarrassed by Rukia's questions. He rubbed the back of his neck, while Rukia stared at him waiting for an answer. "Um, I just, um, wanted…to t-talk to you," he said in a shaky voice.

Rukia arched a black eyebrow at him, crossed her arms across her chest, and stood up straighter. "What about," she asked calmly?

"I just wanted to talk to you before you left, since I know if you left it would be awhile before I would get to see you again."

"You got that damn straight, and why would I want to stay in a place like this Renji. Besides you're still not answering my question. What was so urgent that you had to talk to me while I was in the bathroom?"

Renji gulped again and noticed it was time he told her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath only thinking about positive outcomes. He stood up straight with confidence, looking Rukia straight in the eyes. "Rukia, I l…," he began to say, but just couldn't let the words spill out of his mouth. Completely changing his demeanor he smiled at her, and said, "Oh, I just left your brother's office, and decided to come and wish you luck on your move."

Rukia eyed him curiously. For a second there she thought he was going to burst out in a confession. Little did she know, he was so close to telling her how he really felt. "Well thank you, and if you want I have a few more boxes that I have to move from my room."

Anyone one that looked at Renji, other than Rukia, could see the hurt in his eyes. He gave her a small smile and said, "Sure."

Renji and Rukia made a few trips back and forth putting packages into Rukia's Cadillac. After they put the last of the seven boxes into her trunk and the back seat of her car she closed the trunk and looked at Renji.

"Thanks for all your help," was all she said before she gave him a quick hug. She then strode to the other side of the car, and before she got in she looked back at his retreating form.

"Oh. And Renji?"

His ears perked up at the sound of her voice he was wishing for a miracle, and that maybe Rukia had a sudden change of heart and decided to stay. But instead she crushed his hopes with thoughts of her brother. She said, "Tell Byakuya I said good-bye, and that I'll see him soon. Kay?"

He nodded his head at her, and watcher get into her car. He was still watching her as she sped away from him down the road to her new life.

* * *

It was a Tuesday which marked the second day of the work week. Tuesday is always the busiest days of the week, and to Ichigo Kurosaki they were also the worst days of the week. For Ichigo Tuesday's meant you had to come to work extra early and you couldn't retire for the night until the late hours of the day. Ichigo Kurosaki always had an abundance of paper work to do on this busy day. All of the monstrous 'paper work' was a lovely gift from all of the idiots who were trying to sue every person who they thought did them any wrong. But then again this was his job, dream and what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, so he would find it deep within his heart to deal with the idiocy of an average person. His job meant everything to him. Especially more than any person could ever mean to him, or so he thought. All he needed to get through life was to be a high end lawyer with lots of money, and that was exactly what he was.

Ichigo was sitting at his desk in a nice pressed dress shirt doing his paper work. He glanced at the time that was stationed in the corner of his computer. The clock read 12:16 P.M. when Ichigo saw the time his eyes widened in shock upon seeing the flashing numbers. He couldn't believe the time had gone by so quickly.

_Damn. It's already time for lunch._

Even though Tuesdays were the most stressful days they also went by at a fairly quick pace. It was a good yet a bad thing, but Ichigo didn't mind.

Ichigo stood up and checked for his wallet, which he found in his front left pocket. After making sure he had money he headed out of his office to the cafeteria to get some lunch.

He stepped into the elevator he came to be familiar with and the head pounding annoying elevator tune he heard every day of the work week. He rode the elevator down thirty-four floors from the thirty-sixth floor, where his office was, all the way to the second floor, to where the cafeteria resided.

Once the elevator stopped he stepped out of the elevator and walked through a crowd of people to get in line. When he put himself out in public people would usually do one of three things. One they would glower at him, while some just stared at him because of his abnormal hair, or in most cases would stare in awe at his striking physique.

Commonly associated with the stares he brushed them off, and proceeded to get his lunch. He got a steak salad from the salad bar, while proceeding to the cashier. He looked at the skinny looking punk that looked like a meth head that barley scraped by in life, and paid him his five dollars.

_Five bucks for this you got to be kidding me. _

Ichigo looked at his limp salad and thought about how awfully high of a price the salad was and all he was getting was shit.

_I guess no matter how high end you go. Cafeteria food will always be 'cafeteria food'. And it all sucks ass. It looks worse now than it did even in high school. _

After paying for his food he started to walk to a window table in the corner of the cafeteria away from all the prying eyes. There were two people already sitting at the table. They were both friends of Ichigo, and probably the only two that would look Ichigo in the eye. The one sitting with his back to Ichigo was a big man named Chad. It wasn't his real name, but it has always been his nick name for Ichigo since their high school days. Chad was a big Mexican at least a foot taller than Ichigo, and a very old friend. The other person, who was sitting across the table from Chad, was glowering at Ichigo probably because of the spat they had yesterday. Uryu Ishida bore his cold eyes into Ichigo, and even though they both fought with each other they had this weird friendship. They annoyed the shit out of each other, yet they had the decency to call each other a friend.

Ichigo walked towards his seat at the end of the table where a chair was waiting for him, trying to ignore the death glares he was receiving from Uryu. He sat down in his seat, placing his salad down on the table. He then gave a curt nod to both of his friends, avoiding eye contact with Uryu.

Lunch for the trio never held much conversation, since they were all very quiet and conserved people. It's quite ironic how they're all friends to begin with when they barely even talk to one another. Even when they do talk it's usually just bickering between Uryu and Ichigo, and even then conversations are very few between them. And according to Uryu today wasn't going to be one of their normal quite days.

Ichigo, now playing with his salad was starting to feel uncomfortable. He had finally had enough of his antics. He put his fork down and looked at Uryu. Using his best innocent face Ichigo said, "What?"

Uryu just blatantly stared at Ichigo's amber eyes. He also set his utensils down leaning back in his seat. "Is your drama queen act over, or are you going to continue through the rest of the week," Uryu asked, holding his head high like an aristocrat and shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It was quite obvious that they were total opposites. One liked to sow, while the other liked to endure and dish out physical pain. But somehow in the mix of things they were able to put their differences aside to allow themselves to call each other acquaintances.

Ichigo just glared in annoyance at Uryu. After rolling his eyes at him he just gave him a scoff, moving the half eaten salad out of the way. "I don't know what you're talking about? And if anyone was being a drama queen it was definitely you."

"Says the twenty-five year old virgin," Uryu coughed, trying to act nonchalant about the statement he just said.

Chad grunted at Uryu's statement, which easily for Chad could have been mistaken as a laugh.

Ichigo just gaped at them go becoming very red in the face. His cheeks and ears were now sporting a full on crimson blush. Ichigo gripped the table and seethed through gritted teeth, "Shut up!"

Too bad for Ichigo that his voice crack. This made Uryu howl, causing the once quite table to receive stares from some of the other tables.

Uryu was now smiling at Ichigo. All of the built up tension from yesterday was now gone. "Wow, I can't believe you're actually a virgin! How funny. And don't even try to say you aren't because you are way too flustered and you didn't even deny it in the first place."

Ichigo just crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at his lap to hide his face, while he still had a pink blush smothered on his face.

He then looked up at Uryu. "At least I don't droll over girls like you," Ichigo said in a know it all tone.

Uryu's eyes bulged at his statement, causing him to choke on his coffee. He didn't know what to say. The fact that Ichigo could pick up on the subject meant he wasn't being discreet by any means, even if Ichigo was being very observant.

"No need to get all riled up. I actually wasn't sure about that one, but now I know." Ichigo told Uryu with a smirk splayed across his face.

Ichigo and Chad laughed at Uryu's chagrin, and they finally went back through their regular routine. All the fighting and bickering between the three had been forgotten.

* * *

The sunset was in a comely of shades of pink, blue, yellow and red, while Rukia was moving her furniture into her knew apartment. She didn't even have a bed or a sofa in her knew apartment, but so far she had her clothes put away in her closet and all of her momentous were safely put away.

She was very proud about her progress so far. It made her feel good about having her own space. There was just one problem it was totally empty. It was so far from being called a home, and it looked just as bare as the Sahara desert.

She was now sitting in her on her kitchen countertop looking at the living room through the kitchen. She had granite countertops that were in the shape of a 'C' and an island in the middle. When you walked into the apartment on your right was the kitchen and the dining room, then in front was the living room, and if you kept on going down the hall you would find three rooms. On the far right wall in the kitchen was the fridge, stove and the microwave that hovered right above the stove. The front wall just held the sink and the dish washer, and on the left was a breakfast bar that allowed you to see the living room from in the kitchen.

She started to get hungry, but then noticed that her kitchen was completely bare from pots and pans to food that should have been in her fridge. The problem was that Rukia didn't want to go out to eat, and she didn't have food at home. She sighed at the thought of having to leave her apartment no matter what. She was tired from her move, but smiled again when she noticed she was on her own.

She got down from her counter and changed out of her shorts into a pair of jeans. She didn't have a choice; she had to go out to get dinner. Rukia was partially irritated about all the shopping she was going to have to do. But it was better if she went out to get food for the entire week, instead of getting fast food and gaining a few pounds while she was at it.

She walked out side of her apartment and checked her pockets for her key and credit card. Check and check. They were both in their respective places, so she quickly closed her door and head to the stairwell. As she was walking down the stairs, she thought about getting her neighbors a nice house warming gift, so that she could get to know some people. It sounded like a great idea to her.

_It will be good, and I can finally meet new people. Hopefully they won't be complete strangers. Ooh, it would definitely be bad if one of them were like a drug dealer or something, hopefully not though. _

She walked down through the lobby and accidently bumped into an orange haired man. He gave her a sour look, but he quickly changed his demeanor. He put his hand up in apology, and said, "Sorry."

He then walked to the same stairwell that Rukia just walked out of. She stared after him for a second, but quickly cut her train of thought, hurrying through the glass doors of the apartment complex.

She got down to the parking lot and took off to the store.

* * *

Carrots, check.

Milk, check.

Onions, check.

Peppers, check.

Bread, check.

Butter, check.

Yogurt, check.

Ham, check. (The ham you get to put on your sandwiches.)

Strawberry ice cream. Still searching.

_Damn I hate shopping. I suck at trying to feed myself. By the end of the month I'm going to look like an elephant._

Her thoughts were a drastic understatement. Her ability to feed herself was as bad as rotten milk that has been sitting in the Texas heat for five days. In other words it was bad because whatever she was craving at the moment was what she bought. Therefore, she doesn't have a choice but to eat what she had been craving while she was shopping for the rest of the week. She was doomed. This hadn't been a problem for the last six years, since she has been pampered like a princess.

She was in a small little grocery store she found at the corner of a street. It was small but it fitted her needs as of now. She wasn't into making a gourme meal, besides that fact, she couldn't cook anyways. And by the end of the week she knew she would be eating out anyways.

Rukia walked around the isles into the frozen food section.

_There is frozen chicken, frozen pizza, frozen fruits and vegetables, and ice cream. Strawberry, strawberry where is it. Here it is a gallon of strawberry ice cream. _

She was smiling to herself as she was thinking this. She put the ice cream in basket, and pushed the cart up to the check-out lines.

She placed all her items up on the counter, and waited for him to check out her items. About half way through he looked her up and down, causing Rukia to give him a nasty look. He then looked at her face, and with a confused face asked, "Are you pregnant?"

Rukia was then brought out of her scowl. She had a dumb look on her face with her mouth wide open. She didn't know what to say.

_Why are people idiots? Do I look pregnant? Honestly, do I look pregnant? _

Rukia looked down at her flat stomach, and then looked back up at the cashier. She was now full on glaring at him. In a dark angry voice she asked, "Do I look pregnant to you?"

"No, it's jus– th"

"Your right I'm not, so would you please hurry up."

The cashier quickly finished checking out her things, sending her away. As Rukia was walking to her car she was literally steaming out of her ears.

_Stupid kids, to think I'm pregnant._

She threw all of her purchased food items into the car, and sulked on the drive back to her apartment.

* * *

_ Knock, knock, knock._

"Coming," said a young girl from inside a neatly clean apartment.

The girl with short light brown hair opened the door to see her brother. "Hi Ichigo, come in. I am making dinner if you want some."

"Sure." Ichigo looked around in the apartment, only to look back at his sister. "Hey, Yuzu. Where's Karin?"

"In here," said a mono tone voice.

Ichigo walked into the living room to see his other sister sitting on the couch watching a soccer game.

_Go figure._

She had jet black hair pulled up in a bun, and even though she was Yuzu's twin they were nothing alike.

"Man I can't believe your both in college. Time flies." Ichigo stated sitting next to Karin.

"And I can't believe you still don't have a girlfriend," Karin said, keeping her eyes glued to the television.

Ichigo's face dropped into a scowl, he couldn't believe even his sister was dropping that subject on him. He has been so focused on his studies and making it to the top that he just didn't have time. And it's not like he's completely innocent because he's had a few girlfriends it just happened to be nothing serious. Now he has the option of having a serious relationship, and he is finally at the top so why not. Oh yeah he completely forgot. It's his presence that scares ninety percent of people away. Breaking Ichigo's train of thought Karin continued talking.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. We're in our third year of college. We should be the ones surprised. You actually have a job and on top of that you're the head of the firm. Talk about shocker."

"Hey that last part was so not funny. How are you surprised I got a job?"

Karin just snickered at Ichigo as he continued to pester her with the same question over and over again.

Yuzu walked into the living room with two dishes of food in her hand. "Knock it off you two," she snapped at them.

"Hey what's in the box," Ichigo asked.

"Oh, it's just some food I made for the new neighbor that just moved in next door. I'm in the idle of cooking dinner, so could you go run this over to the new neighbor, Ichigo? They might even be a nice girl." Yuzu chirped, shoving the boxes of food at Ichigo.

He just scowled at her, since everyone today seemed to be involved in his love life today. He stalked off to the apartment room right next to his sisters, hoping whoever it was wasn't there.

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the door several times there was no answer. He waited for a little bit deciding to let his mind travel.

_How come I always get pulled into this shit? Thank god dad isn't here because if he was he would be having a complete cow. He's just so annoying and–_

"Excuse me," said a sweet voice from behind Ichigo. "Can I help you?"

He turned around rolling his eyes at whoever blocked his train of thought, but when he turned around he froze. It was the same girl form earlier. She was carrying about twelve grocery bags, making her look like she could topple over any second. The bags in her hand started to slip, but Ichigo quickly took them from the raven headed woman.

"Wait," the petite woman protested.

"Let me help."

She stared at him for a second, until it finally hit her. He was the guy she bumped into earlier. Hesitantly she shook her head yes letting him know that he could help.

Now that her hands were free she opened the door, and motioned for him to come inside. Before he went inside he looked back at the stairwell, wondering how she made it up the six flights of stairs.

She led him into the kitchen and he set the bags down. Without permission he started to put the food into her fridge. After putting several items into her empty fridge he turned around and looked at her funny. "Do you have–,"he started to ask, but was quickly cut off by her.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm pregnant," she snapped.

He smiled at her, making her look at him funny because she just practically yelled at him. "I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to ask if you always have such weird cravings, since none of this food really goes together."

"Oh, well ya I do."

"Did someone ask you if you were pregnant because if they did I bet your face was priceless?"

Rukia glared at him for a second before resuming their conversation. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo," he said finishing putting everything in the fridge.

"Strawberry, huh?" Rukia asked, pulling the strawberry ice cream out of the plastic bag.

Ichigo turned around to glare at her. When he looked at her his face couldn't help but soften. She really was pretty. She had beautifully white skin, deep violet eyes and her raven hair tied up into a bun. "It's not strawberry. It means one who protects."

"Sure it does so does that mean that the strawberry likes strawberry ice cream?"

"WHAT?"

She smiled at him causing him to melt.  
"So what's your name?"

"Rukia."

_How come that sounds so familiar?_

Rukia just stared at Ichigo checking him out, while he was thinking.

_He was handsome: nice build, very muscular, pretty amber eyes, tan skin and a gorgeous smile._

"Oh, here my sister made this for you. They just live right next to you." He told her, handing her the boxes of food.

She took the boxes from him, and said, "Thank you."

"Well I better be going."

"Okay, bye."

Ichigo walked to the front door, but half way out of the door he turned around to find Rukia a few paces behind him. "Do you think I'll ever see you again," he asked, leaning on the door frame.

"I don't know." Ichigo frowned at her statement. "It depends if you want to or not."

His face brightened up, and he responded, "Definitely."

"Here," she said, giving him a piece of paper that probably held her number on it. He walked out the door with a huge smile on his face. He was excited, and who said he couldn't get a girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: **I know their meeting was so bad. I had to also put the Renji and Byakuya part in there for later on. I hope it wasn't too boring. Anyways please review. I am also putting a poll up.

When Rukia goes for her interview:

1) should Ichigo ignore her

2) be a complete ass like he was to Orihime

3) hide from Rukia and have someone else do her interview


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **Hey guys it took me less than a month to come out with this. Not by much, but still. So, I really would love it if some one did art for this story. Cause I suck at it. I was also wondering if soeone would beta read this, since I am very iffy about my story all the time. I read it over and over again like fifty times to make sure I didn't leave too many mistakes. So forgive me. Also I want to know how old you think Ichigo should be. I want him to be older than Rukia, so he has to be older than 20. But, I the oldest he can be is 29. So tell me what you think. And I know this one is shorter, sorry. My chapters should be 3,000 to 5,000 words.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

**Le jour où j'ai****appris****que j'étais votre patron**

* * *

In the apathetic pristine walls of the Kuchiki Mansion all of the elders sat before Byakuya Kuchiki. It was a big room filled with pictures of every predecessor before Byakuya. It was still a dull room; even the pictures themselves were lifeless. The same white face, cold eyes, dark hair, and emotionless face were shown in every picture.

Now Byakuya was to sit in front of all the elders just like his father. He was nineteen when he succeeded his own father in becoming the head of the house. The Kuchiki was old, and after a few days of Byakuya being the head of the house he passed away in his own chambers. At the time it had upset Him, but later on he quickly learned to harness and extinguish his emotions.

Every single person in the room was arguing in a heavy debate. Most unfortunately, had their own opinions for all the wrong reasons.

The discussion was based on who would be the next heir of the noble clan. This usually wouldn't be a problem, but this time it was different. The law states that, 'The next heir to Kuchiki Clan would be the offspring of the present successor.' This wouldn't even be necessary for an argument if it was for the fact that Hisana could still give him offspring. Or for the fact, if Rukia was in the true blood line and held noble blood. But the fact was Rukia had the blood line of the lowliest commoner, therefore, there is a debate needed to see who would become the next heir because it could heavily effect the clans well-being in the future.

"You can't just put her out because she's not of noble blood," Byakuya said, trying not to get too frustrated at the elders. A few of them didn't just want her to not be an heir, they wanted her out on the streets stripping her from the only last name she's ever had. It was hard, but, because of his younger days Byakuya could control his anger.

An old man with a round stomach and a prominent neck that stuck out in bulges all around his neck stood up, looking at Byakuya. He was the finest example of an old noble who didn't know the word sympathy, and had the aroma of only being able to care for himself.

"And why not? She wasn't even supposed to be allowed to call herself a Kuchiki. It was no one's decision but your own. This all happened because of your late wife and I won't have another mishap like that happen again. She needs to be out kicked out of the clan, since she is nothing but trouble for us." The big elder gave his opinion, and proceeded to glare at Byakuya's menacingly dark eyes. His words just fueled Byakuya's anger, while man's chapped lips smacked together disgracing his deceased wife all because she wasn't a noble.

"And who gave you the right to disgrace my deceased wife? And I will not put Rukia out on the streets! She is Hisana's younger sister making her my family." Byakuya was very much on edge, and he couldn't control his feelings when it came to his beloved wife. After his father's death he was all alone, and she alone made him feel happiness once more. And because of this he would do whatever it took to complete her last wish.

The round Kuchiki sat back down angry with Byakuya like he was holding a long time grudge against him.

Another old man started to speak. "Now, now Kumori let's not be too hasty. Byakuya is only trying to do what is best for his family, and Rukia is his closest family. And I am sorry I would have to disagree with you. The girl hasn't been a problem as of yet, so I fail to see why she couldn't be a Kuchiki like she has in the past." The old frail man tried to show some light on the situation. He was the leader of all the elders at a striking age of eighty-six. He was a wrinkly old man with a mustache that hung over his lips, getting caught between his lips every few words. He went by the name Haru, and after he spoke the whole room got quite.

"Now let's take a break before we make any rough decisions." Haru told all of the elders and Byakuya, since all, or most, respected Haru they left without another word. Even Kumori left without anything more than a grunt.

As everyone left Byakuya stayed in the center of the room. He was glaring at his shoes in uneasiness. He felt as if there was no way for him to protect her. He couldn't let some of the clan members get what they want. He wouldn't not go back on Hisana's word, but for the time being she would be safe. They couldn't do anything without her here, so as long as she was gone she would be safe.

Haru walked up to Byakuya at a slow pace and touched the said man's shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Byakuya looked up at Haru in despair, an emotion he usually didn't show anyone. Haru gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry so much Byakuya. I'll try my best to keep her safe." The old man tried to reassure Byakuya gently, since he saw the look on his face.

Byakuya straightened up some, gaining his composure. "Thank you, Haru. I have never met anyone as kind in the world, and I am very grateful for your kind gestures." Byakuya turned around and headed for the door.

Haru stood in the middle of the room with his hands clasped together. "You know Byakuya, I remember when you were just a little boy. You were so naïve. You didn't know the cruelness of the world yet. Time has been terrible to you, but just because things in the past have been unfair doesn't mean you can't enjoy the present. Sometimes, being naïve is the only way a person can move on, and knowing everything can be more of a problem than not knowing at all. And that is the word from the wise. Good day Mister Byakuya."

Byakuya stood there for a second, and thought about what Haru said to him. He would definitely find a way to protect Rukia. And he had just the plan to keep her safe.

* * *

That is it. Ichigo Kurosaki's life literally sucked, and hard.

Just like any other day he parked his Bugatti, and went up the elevator to his floor. The difference in today was that he should have taken the stairs. He was standing right beside Orihime Inoue, his squeaky, good for nothing replacement of a secretary. Her voice was probably what grossed him out the most. It made him cringe at the sound of her voice, at such a high pitch it was deafening to anyone in a quarter mile range of the woman.

Orihime was fidgeting with her hair like she always did when she was around him. It was quite irritating to Ichigo, but he tried to remind himself to be nice. So, trying to be a 'Good Samaritan,' Ichigo put on a somewhat kind act for her, always. There was never a time when he was genuinely being nice to her it was always forced and uncomfortable.

Then every once in a while she would take a glance at him, and then she would quickly get away. Ichigo's head was about to explode. If she had a question then she should just ask him, instead of irritating the hell out of him, making him want to squeeze her tiny neck.

"So, uhh, Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo didn't turn toward her. He just kept looking straight ahead, and coldly asked, "Yes?" He voice was firm and demanding, causing her to stutter on her next sentence.

Orihime looked down at her shoes, while still playing with her hair. "H-How was…How was your evening-g?"

He rolled his eyes in irritation.

_And here comes all the questions. God I would do anything to be at home right now._

"It was fine." Ichigo grounded out the sentence through his teeth, so that she would get the message, but no such luck was found.

"Well, that's good." She gave him a cheery smile, and stared at him. He was pretty sure she was giving him a good look over, again.

"I had a marvelous evening. Me and my best friend had so much fun. We had―," she began. But after the first few words Ichigo tuned her out, and waited for the torturous ride to be over. He couldn't take it anymore when she started to talk about herself. He was now gazing at the elevator door in front of him in complete boredom. He almost looked like he lost all life.

He started to daydream for the fifty millionth time, since he meet his sisters neighbor last night. She was so intoxicating to him. Even though it was his first time that he was around her it was like he had to give her his full undivided attention. She sent off waves of confidence, and when she talked it was like he needed to listen to every syllable she said. Because for once, he couldn't find anything wrong in a woman. She may have been demanding, but she wasn't fake. She was the real deal, and hell if he didn't take the chance he had someone else would. She was life itself, and not even an idiot like himself could deny it. You may not be able to capture the essence of life, but you could bask in the glory in life. So, he was planning to dote on her. And there was no way she could deny him. He has everything a girl could want and more. The fact that she flirted back with him made him even more confident.

He didn't even notice Orihime until she was practically on top of him. She had one hand on his chest, turning him towards her, and her face was dangerously close to him. Acting all seductively she asked, "Are you married?"

_What the hell! This woman was a definite nut job. To hell with being nice, Uryu could suck it for all he cared. _

Ichigo was completely stunned by her question. He looked at her in horror, completely creped out by her and the fact that she was touching him. Ew, gross. She definitely has problems. He backed away from her still shocked and freaked out that she would ask such a question.

He found his composure and glared at her. "No."

You could see the relief in her eyes.

_Oh great, now what did I just start._

"Oh that's just too bad. It's surprising that a man like you isn't married yet. Do you have a wonderful family, Mr. Kurosaki?" She was being way to cheery like for his liking.

And just like a gift from heaven the elevator doors opened.

_Thank the Lord._

He bolted from the elevator to his office, but the busty woman was hot on his trail. Once he was in his office he got to his desk and sat down. Then he looked up to find Orihime standing right in front of him. He almost jumped out of his chair.

"What is it?"

"Oh, uh… um…I."

"Well, spit it out already. I don't have time for you to just stand there. If you have nothing to say get out, and get to work."

"I have your schedule for the day, yeah that's it."

"Okay." Ichigo snatched the paper from her hands. He didn't much to do today other than files and the interview. The interview was scheduled at two o'clock. They better be something because right now he could use all the help he could get.

"What's their name again?"

"Who?"

_I _swear_, does she even have a brain at all? And if she does then where and the hell has it been in the last day?_

"The person I'm interviewing." He had finally had enough of her. She was going to drive him crazy.

"Oh," she said in a ditzy way, putting her finger to her lip like she was thinking. "I think her name was Rukia Kuchiki."

Dawn had finally struck on Ichigo. A light so blinding that it made him nauseous. Everything finally connected in his brain. That was where he heard the name before. No wonder he took such a liking towards her, and now she was practically off limits. There was no way around this.

There were only two possible outcomes he could see if she found out that he was the head of the firm today. She would get the job, but wouldn't stay with him because of the no work relationships policy. Or, he wouldn't give her the job, making him look like a total ass hole. Making her hate him, and still not be with him. Okay, so the latter of the two was definitely off the list. He didn't want to lie to her either. It was just so hard; all he wanted was to get to know her better on a more intimate level. He never would have thought that his stupid job.

Maybe he didn't have to tell her right away, and she could find out later after they've know each other for a bit. Now who could he get to do the interview that wouldn't ask a bunch of questions?

_Who would be a good choice? Think Ichigo, think. _

Ichigo cradled his head in his hands as he thought of an idea. He then realized that Orihime was still standing in front of him. Her eyes were wide with bewilderment as she looked at Ichigo.

"LEAVE," Ichigo literally snarled at her.

She was fairly taken aback, almost dropping the stack of papers in her arms she left his office in a rush.

_I need someone who won't have any interest, someone who hates talking about me, and knows a good employee when they see one. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. Could my day get any worse?_

He now was laying his head on the desk. Completely exhausted about what he should do when it hit him square in the face. How stupid could he get? It's just like not being able to win a civil case for him; like he would ever lose a civil case. He was totally over thinking the situation.

Uryu.

He could get it done. He respected Ichigo enough to do what he was told. Had too many manners, so that he wouldn't pry into Ichigo's reasoning. And hated him enough to not say his name during the interview. It was perfect, and he needed to find him fast.

* * *

Uryu always color coordinated his clothing, because in his opinion it "would get him ready for the day", depending on what was going to transpire during the day. A serious day where he would spend his time in court defending a client, the redder the sleeker; calmer days were green, yellow; days where all he did was paper work, tended to be more of cold or blue color. He was a very intelligent being, to him he always would be, having a knack for seeing things others couldn't, without any effort at all. But still, even though he was smarter than most people who had positions above him, his lack of communication and social skills held him back.

He was a quiet, non-talkative loner, which stopped him from having a higher position. So, he stood in the background, forced to give those who had no such skills all the credit for his work. Even when it made him irritable, he still followed the orders of those who were lesser than him, no questions asked.

So, in every aspect he was perfect for the job, all of his stuff was done, and it was neatly put in its own color coated file. He believed it would make work more efficient, and made it to where no papers were ever lost, leaving a happy client and boss. Over the years every one of his boss's commended him on his work, his system worked, and it always would.

So, when his tangerine headed boss came into his office, he couldn't help but envy him. He had more than what he did, even though they went to the same school all their lives together, and Ichigo received lower marks than him every time, he still got the job. Not Uryu, who always had perfect marks, the best grades, and best records. But no, they chose the guy who could talk to people, strike fear into people, the man colder than ice at times, and the delinquent boy to be the head of the firm. This was the thing that set him off about every person he's ever met, and was also the reason he was a loner, a friendless lawyer.

Ichigo strode into Uryu's office with the utmost urgency. He needed to talk to him; he couldn't dare face her, not yet.

"Uryu do you have a moment," said Ichigo. "I need to speak with you."

Ichigo stood nonchalant in front of Uryu, his hands in his pockets, eyes pinning daggers, and body language that demanded a yes. And that is exactly what Uryu would give him, a yes, and he always did.

Uryu was wearing a gray suit with a yellow tie. It was a casual day. Ichigo noticed this every time he saw him. It confused him at times, how another man can be so girly and feminine at times. He should be manly, and being manly doesn't mean you color coordinate everything about your life, or sow for that matter. This was quite funny to him, since he knew Uryu was as straight as a board.

Uryu looked up from the papers in front of him with a blank and stoic gaze.

After he nodded Ichigo continued, "I need you to cover an interview for me at two o'clock." Without even looking for a yes or no Ichigo gave Uryu the file he had been holding. "Everything in the file is all you need to know about her. You know how to give an interview, what to look for, and such, so I'll leave you to it.

Ichigo left the office to happy to have that off his chest. Though he was still kind of stressed about her coming here, he wouldn't let it affect his work. He was technically lying to her, but in time, he would tell her.

Uryu was sitting in his chair still, looking at the cover of the file. He would do what his boss said, he always did, never complaining, doing his best. At least Ichigo was a friend, so there must have been a reason for him to push work onto him. Usually Uryu didn't pry, but again, Ichigo was his friend, so he would find out what was going on with him. Hopefully he didn't do anything to moronic.

**A/N: **Sorry, not much Ichiruki. Next chapter there will be. I had to split the chapter into two, since it would have been too long. Remember to tell me how old Ichigo should be. He can be 21-29. Thank you for all the review thus far. If they keep going like they have been I will complete this story. Well I hope you liked it, and have a fantastic day.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**A/N:** Oh my, wow! I am so sorry. I just vanished off of the freaking earth didn't I. Well school is done, and I am officially in summer mode. I'll be writing more, and thanks to all the faithful readers. You really do motivate me. Well this isn't the full chapter, but it is half of it. The other half should be out in a few days.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

**Notre Premier Rendez-vous Part 1**

* * *

It was the middle of spring and the sun was just peeking out of the horizon in beautiful, soothing rays of light from red to yellow colors. It was going to be a beautiful day with no rain in the forecast. Unfortunately it was going to also be the hottest day of the year so far. But, the rays of the sun was lighting the blue sky almost making it sparkle. And, it would mark the beginning of a perfect day for Rukia Kuchiki.

Her interview was today, and she was too nervous to even get some real sleep. It was partly because Rukia was really scared for her interview. She wanted to show Byakuya that she could get a job and make a living for herself. She didn't want Byakuya, or anyone else for that matter, to do everything for her. She wanted independence, so that she could learn how to be on her own. She needs to find herself, which was definitely not something she would be able to do if she still lived with her brother. You can't find your place in the world when you have people doing all the thinking and acting for you. It was time for her to stretch her legs and walk on her own. She was ready for change.

There was another thing that was also making last night a little uneasy for her, and that was the man with the bright orange hair, who was named Ichigo. His bright hair was startling at first, but even though she only talked with him for a few minutes she could tell that his hair suited him perfectly. He really was handsome and his hair gave a nice accent to his amber eyes that were so fierce. He was kind to her, joked with her and had that air around him that made her want to look at him some more. She wanted him to be around her, yet she doesn't even know anything about him.

Rukia's alarm went off at seven o'clock in the morning, even though her interview wasn't till later in the afternoon. Rukia wanted to be well prepared for her interview, so that when she finally got to her interview maybe she wouldn't be so nervous. And, right after she hit the snooze button on her alarm, and began to wake up the first thing she thought about was Ichigo. She wondered if he called her, but then again why would he call late at night. She sighed and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Rukia took a long hot shower to wake her up for the day. After her shower she just threw on an old shirt and shorts, proceeding to the kitchen to make herself coffee. After she brewed and poured herself coffee she walked back to her room with the hot cup of liquid in her hands. She needed to pick out what she wanted to wear for her interview, and God knows how long it was going to take her to finally find an outfit that would be perfect for the interview to her.

Just when she started to rummage through her closet her phone started to go off. She rushed over to her phone, since it might have been Ichigo calling and set her coffee down to find out that it was just her brother calling. She really wishes she would stop acting like this. It wasn't right that she would act such a way after meeting him only once.

Rukia unlocked her phone and looked at the time, it was 8:36. She then pressed the talk button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello, brother," she said in a respectful tone, sitting down comfortably on her bed.

"Good morning, Rukia," he said from the other side of the line. Byakuya was sitting in his office chair, and after debating for a bit about whether he should wish Rukia luck today he finally decided to call her. He didn't want to put too much pressure on her, since he knew how much this job meant to her, but most of all he wanted her to be happy for a while before he had to tell her about the upcoming events. Byakuya then continued after a long pause, "I have called to wish you luck today."

"Oh…," she said quietly. "Thank You."

"Just remember to be respectful and hold your pride where it belongs. If you do those two things then you will be fine Rukia. I have faith in you."

His words surprised Rukia, she knew he believed in her, but for him to say was a whole different story. Not that she didn't appreciate how open he was being because she did. It was just shocking, and after a while she found her voice again. "Of course brother, I will remember to do that, and I will give it my best."

"Good, and do what you want Rukia because I know you wanted to find out who you really are. So, whatever you must do then do it. Just remember if anything ever goes wrong I will always be here."

It meant a lot to her that even if something went wrong her brother would still be there for her. Maybe things were just getting better between them. It was a good thing that she welcomed with open arms.

"Good luck today and I will see you soon."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She ended the call and held the phone in her lap. Today was going to be a good day, and the fact that her brother cared just made it all the better.

In the ended Rukia chose a to wear nude color stockings, a black pencil skirt that ended right before her knees, a red blouse with a simple silver necklace that rested on her collarbone and to complete the outfit she wore red heels to match the shirt. It looked rather good on her, and best of all it showed that she was there for business and that was it. She couldn't really stand it when women used their bodies to get places in the world. It was better to use your brain, and it's not like she mush to show anyways.

Rukia walked out to her long mirror that was by her bedside table. When she was examining herself her phone went off again. There was a difference this time though, she wasn't thing about Ichigo what so ever. She was thing about the great things she could look forward to in the future and the opportunities that were presented to her.

She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Renji. I definitely shocked her too. A lot of shocking things were happening today, and she just hoped that Renji wouldn't spoil it.

She held the phone up to her ear for the second time of the day and spoke, "Hello, Renji."

"Hey, uh, Rukia."

"What do you want?" She asked in a monotone voice, since she really didn't want to be talking to him right now.

After he didn't say anything to Rukia she continued, "Did you want to wish me luck or something?"

"No," he said quietly. "You shouldn't have left."

"What?! If you're going to be negative then please don't talk to me because I have been looking forward to this day for a long time."

"R-Rukia that's not what I meant," Renji said shakily, becoming afraid that she may hang up.

"Then what, Renji?"

"Look Rukia I think you should come back. Byakuya needs you to be here where you'll be safer."

"Renji that's BULL! I just got off the phone with Byakuya, and he said it was fine for me to find myself, but if I ever felt home sick that I was welcomed at home. So, don't give me any of that.

"You don't belong there, you belong here," spoke Renji in an incredibly even tone.

"I don't belong here. What do you think I'm doing here? I'm trying to find out where I belong, and I definitely don't belong there. Why would I consider going back, Renji? No one wants me there. You would have to force me to go back. Don't you understand that I'm happy here?" Rukia was starting to get frustrated with him. He was being extremely persistent and it was getting on her last nerves. All she wanted was a good day. He wasn't talking, so she thought of what she wanted to say next. She needed it to be something that would end the argument for sure. "Give me one reason why I should stay."

On the other side of the line Renji was in the garden of the Kuchiki Estate thinking about how he should say what he feels. He took a deep breath and went for it, "I miss you."

She gasped at his statement and didn't know what to say. This would end badly if they kept this up, so she did the simplest thing. "Look Renji, I really have to go and get ready for my interview, so I'll talk to you later."

"Wai-," Renji yelled, trying to stop her from hanging up. He failed in his attempt, while Rukia pushed the end button. She held her phone in her lap again and sighed, but this time it was out of frustration.

After a good five minutes her phone rang. Again.

She hit the talk button without looking at the caller ID, and yelled, "I swear if you just don't leave me alone I'm going to kill you!"

"Well, hey there spit fire, and good morning to you too."

Rukia felt like a complete moron and completely embarrassed. "Ichigo…I-"

"Hey it's alright, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out this evening." Ichigo sounded cool, but he was actually really nervous about asking her.

Rukia's heart was racing and she was flustered from his statement. "Like a date?"

"Yeah a date, that sounds nice." Ichigo now had a huge smile on his face.

"I'd like that," spoke Rukia softly into the phone.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again not full chapter, but it should be up in a few days. The more **REVIEWS** I get the faster it will be out. I didn't get as much feedback as last time, so if I get good reviews I'll have the rest out in a day or two. And **SPOILER**: it will have their date in it. I'm so excited for it. So, review please!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

A/N: Sorry guys. This took me forever to write this. I didn't have writers block, because I knew exactly what I wanted to write. But every time I sat down I felt disgusted with the story. I feel like its way to mushy, so let me know if it is or not. Also I'll ask another question at the bottom, so review and tell me what you think. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Notre Premier Rendez-vous Part 2**

* * *

"So, what time do you want me to pick you up," Ichigo asked, trying to keep the fact that he planned to pick her up after his interview. He felt like he was playing a game with her that involved him trying to ask her questions to make her say certain things. Ichigo had to be careful about choosing his words wisely. He was very tempted to tell her that he knew about her interview, that he knew where she worked, and that he was her boss, but he held his tongue. Talking to her scared him because of the chance that he could slip up and say the wrong thing, yet it was exciting to him because of all the time he could spend with her. And, the one soul thing that excited him the most; was the fact that he had this time to just talk with her and get to know her better.

Rukia pondered his question for a bit, wondering if she should tell him about her interview, and if so would it make seem unstable because didn't have a job. She didn't want to seem like a person who was going to latch onto him for money, because she didn't want the sympathy nor did she want to like she was needy. If she allowed that then it would be the same as it was with Byakuya. She didn't want to be somewhere were someone was always going to try and shield her from the dangers of the world. She could understand helping and being there for someone, but not the insane amount of overprotectiveness her brother gave her. It wasn't what she wanted. She needs room to breathe, to make her own decisions, to make her own mistakes, and then find her own ways to fix them. And, for her first decision that really mattered, she went with her gut feeling and told him.

"Well, I have an interview later this afternoon, so I don't know exactly what time we'll be done." She was nervous talking to him, trying not to embarrass herself again.

In Ichigo's head he was screaming 'YES' to himself out of joy because of the perfect words that had just left her lips. It gave Ichigo a wonderful opportunity, and only a fool wouldn't have taken such a glorious chance. Ichigo smiled into his phone at her attempt at telling him about the interview that he already knew about, since he was the one that originally set it up. He tried his best not to laugh at her, but a low chuckle left his lips, causing his chest to vibrate. He knew that her facial expression must have been priceless because of the misunderstanding. She didn't know that Ichigo knew, so in turn it left a very confused Rukia. Ichigo leaned back in his office chair with his phone pressed snuggly up against his ear, while he waited for Rukia to reply.

Rukia scowled at his laughter, even though he couldn't see her scowl she still showed all of her facial expressions. She couldn't― for the love of God ― understand why he was laughing at her. He was confusing the hell out of her, and if he was trying to get under her skin then his tactics were working. She hadn't said anything that was potentially embarrassing that he could laugh at, nor did she even say anything remotely funny. She wasn't really angry or mad at him, but she was frustrated, in shock about his actions, and in disbelief. She was starting to get tired of his antics, so Rukia did what Rukia did best, she scolded him.

"What is so funny? And, quit laughing. It's rude. We were just discussing what time you needed to come pick me up." He had finally stopped laughing at her, but it didn't quell Rukia's fire, that was now burning ablaze, down one bit.

Ichigo was now smirking into his phone at how riled up he had got her. "I'm sorry. Its just―," Ichigo apologized, trying to justify his actions before Rukia decided to cut him off.

"You're just what?" Rukia was starting to get snappy with him, and it just made his smile grow.

"Nothing," Ichigo answered. "Where are you interviewing? Maybe if you're close I can just come pick you up afterwards."

"My interview is in the Seireitei Sector building 5A." Rukia was still being hostile towards him but eased up a bit.

"So, you're a lawyer. Funny. Wouldn't have pegged you for the type. Oh well, good news is that we both work in the same area. Just call me when you're done and I'll be over there in a few minutes."

Rukia huffed at how he was being stereotypical towards her. "Fine."

"Kay, see ya then. Bye."

"Bye."

Rukia pushed the end button on her phone, and now all she had to do wait till it was time for her to leave to her interview.

It was around five when Rukia left her apartment. She left her apartment and went down the several flights of stairs into the parking lot where her car sat. She got into her car and drove off to the SS district.

* * *

The SS district is where the top businesses in the world are located. All of the top notch businesses were located at the heart of the district. The competition was fueled with an angry fire between all the companies. Every single one of them were fighting for the top spot, with greed casting a gray and eerie shadow over every one's eyes, leading them with bad judgment. It was the place to be. If you wanted to get somewhere this is where you came to work.

In fact, Byakuya's business was at the center, and was the opposing threat to every company in the SS district. With only one other real rival, it became an all-out war between the two.

Byakuya never seemed to see or have any business with the owner of the other company. It was almost like the person didn't even exist. He could definitely see them making a fake name to run the company, so that the company itself would never have to the brunt of a civil problem, making it harder for Byakuya to overcome his opponent.

But, one person he knew very well out of the company was Ichigo Kurosaki. He was the head of the firm, and was basically the only thing that stood in his way. It was Ichigo, who made the elders decide that it was best if Rukia was in an arrange marriage. Since, one day there would be a new heir to the Kuchiki clan they wanted someone who was a boy, and who was raised properly like a Kuchiki unlike Rukia.

But, for the time being the companies would continue butting heads until they could both find a mutual agreement.

* * *

Rukia stepped into building 5A with more confidence than she woke up with this morning. She walked down many corridors and hallways until she found the room where the meeting was to be held. She was a bit early, so she sat in a row of seats that was right outside of the office doors.

After Rukia waited for a while, a rather busty woman with long, straight orange hair came out of the office.

"He is ready for you now," she said in a sickly happy voice.

Rukia nodded at her, letting the curvaceous woman know she got the message. She then stood up and walked into the office.

* * *

That morning Grimmjow was having a rather pleasant morning, no annoying disturbances, and he definitely didn't have to question a certain boss about his stalking tendencies. Everything was going great for him. He did well in his presentation that morning, and hopefully it would lead to some sort of promotion.

Everything was going great until he saw Ichigo that afternoon.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" He asking in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. His boss, every ones boss for that matter, was sitting on the ground against a row of blue chairs. What was even more surprising was that his boss was staking out Ishida's office like a professional investigator.

Ichigo turned around to look at Grimmjow still sitting on the ground. He looked like he didn't know what to say, but Ichigo wouldn't get up from his spot. He didn't want to blow his cover. He clasped his hands together and looked up at Grimmjow with a face of a five year old that just got caught sneaking cookies back to his room. "I was just…. Trying to find.. some.. some peace and quiet."

"Ichigo I'm saying this as a friend because I care about you. You need a life. I can understand that it's hard to keep the fact that your gay all bottled up, but you don't need to stalk Ishida. And, can't you find peace and quiet in your office." Grimmjow was judging Ichigo was his bright blue eyes, as Ichigo looked behind him to see that no one had exited the office.

"Number one people are always flying out and into my office annoying the shit out of me, so, no I can't go there for peace and quiet. Number two― for everything that is fucking holy ― I AM NOT GAY! And, to answer your question I'm not stalking either. I'm just hiding."

"Uh huh, sure you are."

The door of Uryu's office opened, and out came Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ohh. So you actually aren't gay, so you're stalking a girl." Grimmjow crouched down a little looking at the small girl. She wasn't half bad at all. In Grimmjow's eyes Ichigo scored.

"Get down she might see you," Ichigo seethed at Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't heed Ichigo's words, so Ichigo took matters into his own hands. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's blue tie and pulled him down to ground right next to him behind the chairs.

"Ichigo just go talk to the damn girl."

"I can't…I already talked to her this morning," Ichigo said to his chagrin.

"Really now," Grimmjow asked, smirking at Ichigo. "Look Ichigo I know you're not a player, but you can't stalk the girl. It's creepy."

"Like I said Grimmjow I'm not stalking, actually I'm avoiding her."

"Why would you be avoiding her, she looks perfectly fine?"

"I not avoiding her because I don't like her, she's actually really amazing. She can't know that I work here, let alone that I'm her boss."

"You sly dog, but seriously Ichigo you're fucking whipped."

"AM NOT," Ichigo yelled.

"Yes you are. And, what happens when she sees that you're her boss?"

"Well, I was going to let it play out as long as possible, and act innocent when she does find out." Ichigo was starting to see the flaws in his plan, but then again what was his other choice.

Grimmjow sighed and pulled Ichigo up by his arm. "I hope you know that you dug your own grave, and when the time comes you better be ready to lie in it. And, one more thing man up and grow some balls. You're acting like a love sick puppy in his freshman year of high school."

"I am not, I see your point." Ichigo sighed, running his hand through his hair. All he needed to do was calm down and everything would be okay.

"Hey, maybe she'll be good for you. I haven't seen you care for something so much, since you know." Grimmjow gave Ichigo a hard pat on the back, causing Ichigo to double over forward from the impact. To say the least Grimmjow was proud of him. It was time he moved on, and it was time for him to lose his v-card.

"I know. See you around."

"See ya." Grimmjow waved, going back into his office.

That's when Ichigo's phone started to ring, letting him know that it was time to go pick Rukia up.

* * *

Rukia was waiting right outside of the car garage, waiting for Ichigo to come picker up. Truth be told, she was nervous. After a few more minutes Ichigo rolled up in a sleek black car, with sunglasses covering his eyes. He was smiling at Rukia, and she couldn't help but notice how good he looked in a suit.

"Hey," Rukia said. She hoped that she looked okay enough to go out with him, since he looked all dazzled up.

"Hey to you too. Get in." He gestured for her to get in by unlocking the door. She opened the car door and slid in right next to him.

"Where are we going," she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sorry no can do. It's still a surprise."

"You're no fun." She turned away from him at looked at the road as they drove to their destination.

Ichigo pulled right in front of an old café. There was literally no one parked in the parking lot.

"Uh...Ichigo? Is there anyone even here?" Rukia looked at the café warily. She was wondering if she should trust Ichigo's better judgment or not.

"Of course there is, they live here," He said matter of fact. Like everyone knew that they lived there.

"Okay."

Ichigo took her hand, and walked into the doors of the café. On the outside it may look a little shabby, but on the inside it was nice. It gave off an old retro vibe like it was from the 80's.

Ichigo scanned the café and couldn't see the owners, so he took of his glasses and walked into the back room. She looked at him like he was crazy. He couldn't just go strolling into the back rooms of someone's store, but just as he was about to go after him, he came out with two people. One was a woman with dark skin and purple hair, and the other was a man with shaggy blonde hair that looked like he came from the fifties.

The woman walked towards Rukia and pulled her into a tight hug, smashing Rukia's face into her chest. "Ah, this is so exciting. Ichigo never brings girls anywhere. By the way my name is Yoruichi, and he is my husband Kisuke. Now what would you two love birds like?"

"The normal please," Ichigo said, picking Rukia's hand back up again, leading them to a booth. They both slide into a booth, sitting across from each other.

"They were interesting." Rukia had a look of confusion and uncertainty on her face as she spoke to Ichigo.

"There old family friends. There a bit weird, but they've always been there for us." Ichigo could tell Rukia was a tense about being here, so he tried to reassure her. "You know, I wouldn't take you somewhere that I didn't think was safe."

She gave him one of her rare smiles that have been more present when he was around.

"How was your interview?"

"I think I did okay."

"Come on don't be modest, I bet you did great." And of course Ichigo would know this, since technically in a few hours he would be her boss. But for the time being she didn't really need to know what he did for a living.

"I don't know. So, how your day." Rukia said, trying to change the subject. Ichigo smirked at her comment at looked at her, with eyes that made her weak.

"It was good, really good." Except for the fact that he had an annoying secretary that bugged him constantly, but the fact he talked and saw Rukia on several occasions made his day.

They continued talking, getting to know one another. They talked about any and everything, asking question after question. They told each other about themselves, what they disliked and liked. When the food came out they ate the food, and continued their conversation.

"My family used to come here all the time when I was little." That's what he said, when she asked him why he liked it here so much. It was nice of him to bring her somewhere that meant so much to him. That meant he liked her, right?

They had finished eating, and Ichigo placed a fifty dollar bill on the table, as they were leaving. They exited the building, got in Ichigo's car, and they drove back to the car garage, so that Rukia could go home. Ichigo parked right next to Rukia's car, and right when she was about to get out she turned back around.

"I had fun. Thanks for taking me." This was the part Rukia was nervous about. She didn't know if he wanted to kiss her not, or if this was just a friend thing. Maybe he was just being friendly, but honestly Rukia didn't know what to do in these types of situations. She had never been in one, since she was always monitored of all hours of the day.

"Um, Rukia," he asked? She turned around, still in her seat, and looked at him. That's when she felt his lips lightly brush her cheek. It was a sweet kiss, and nothing more. It was more of Ichigo telling her I like you, do you like me kind of kiss. When he pulled away he looked at her face. Her face was red, with pink running across her cheek bones. He took that as a good sign, knowing that she was a little uncomfortable he stopped there. "I had fun too. We should do it again sometime."

He was smiling at her, as she nodded her head at his question. Feeling complete uncomfortable, but not in a bad way, she got out of his car. She walked to her car, driving home completely happy. She couldn't believe he kissed her, and she was especially happy that she didn't run like she originally wanted to. She couldn't help, but be excited about her new life. If only she knew all the secrets that were being kept from her.

* * *

A/N: Some foreshadowing in there, huh. Well was it to mushy, tell me. I feel like it's going to fast too, so I didn't let them actually kiss. And way back when I was coming up with ideas for stories I had several ideas. Tell me if you would be interested in me posting them.

1. It's kind of science fiction. It's called new world and this kid, Ichigo. Was young when the world changed back to the old ways, with no technology. So, basically he is like a hunter who kills vampires and werewolves, and he meets Rukia. And he finds things out about his past. He doesn't know who to trust, but he does know the government is corrupt, and he basically fixes it. All of these are ichiruki by the way. I already have five chapters written for it.

2. Its about this girl that's a vampire, Rukia, and she's a mate to a werewolf, Ichigo, and her best friend warns her to stay away from him. So, it's kind of like forbidden love. And someone betrays Rukia that is close to her. Three chapters already done.

3. In the beginning Rukia gets attacked by a demon, and her mom goes missing. Her mom had entrusted her to Ichigo, who isn't human. This one is more about angels and demons, and Rukia finds things out about her dad that left her when she was born. Two chapters done.

Tell me what you think in a review, and sorry for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
